Beauchamp Grimoire
The''' Beauchamp Grimoire''' is an ancient tome containing a plethora of spells, incantations and potions used by the Beauchamp family. The Grimoire is hidden inside a magic Trunk which is hidden behind a secret compartment inside the Breakfront. Appearance The Grimoire is a large tome about the size of a dictionary or encyclopedia volume. The book is bound in dark leather, whilst the front cover features a Gold Pentacle surrounded by an antique border and a brass lock. A Similar design is repeated on the back of the book, whilst the Spine features additional ornamental designs and the title "Grimoire". Although the book is very old, it remains in good condition, although the pages have yellowed somewhat with age. The Grimoire is written by hand in ink. The pages in the book are written entirely in Latin and often include elaborate Illustrations and calligraphy, some pages also include additional handwritten notes, added presumably by Joanna Beauchamp and her family over the years. Contents The Beauchamp Grimoire holds a plethora of spells, incantations and potions for many different purposes. The book also contains information on animals, symbols, herbs and flowers. The Grimoire is almost entirely written in Latin (this is the language spoken when reciting spells), despite this, there are a few entries written in English. '' '' The Spells used throughout Season 1 can be viewed Here. The Spells used throughout Season 2 can be viewed Here. Page Gallery TITLEPAGE.png|Title Page FATIMA.png|Kasi Fatima SpiritusMortuos.png|Spiritus Mortuos ressurrection.png|Resurrectione Incantore Animus.png|Animus pum.png|Pum nasi Exponentia.png|Exponentia attractionis butterfly.png|Butterfly Page Impanastomia.png|Imp Anastomia crossingoverspell.png|Crossing over spell Burdon.png|Burdon Fulgar.png|Fulgar & Gelu Incantores leafbirds.png|Potters Potion & Birds cantumlibertas.png|Cantum Libertas Quartzcristallum.png|Quartz Cristallum (Quartz crystal) vlcsnap-2013-10-28-19h24m26s122.png|Random Grimoire Page Sanquine.png|Sanquine-blood spell Memoryspell.png|Memory Spell Ocultus Scrit.jpg|Ocultus Scrit Grimoire Page Serpentis02.jpg|Serpentis Page 02 Serpentis.jpg|Venenum Serpentis Page grim13.png|Frederick Conjures a Snake Trivia & Behind the scenes *In Today I Am A Witch, Joanna destroyed the Grimoire by telekinetically throwing it into the fireplace in order to keep the girls away from magic. Later in the episode, she restored the book by casting a spell with the ashes from the fireplace. *In The Brothers Grimoire, Frederick was able to conjure a Snake from within the pages of the Grimoire by using a Spell which he used to poison Ivar. *The Prop was built by a collaborative effort of four people. The Hero pages were all individually done by hand. The pages were then bound professionally, aged and schmutzed. *One notable entry is the Kasi Fatima page, this page was inspired by the TV series "''Charmed''" and was put in the Grimoire as a nod to the series. * On the first page, the year of production is written in Roman numerals MDLXXV (1575). * It is stated by Fredrick that his spells are older than the Grimoire. * 3 Production used pages from the Beauchamp Grimoire were sold at auction in 2015. The pages sold for over $600. * The original prop used in season 1 and 2 was sold to staff from Pagan Scrapbook Supply. References References Category:Magic object